Aduh, Gaara!
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Cowok yang ada di ruang tamu itu cukup keren. Rambutnya merah, mata hijau, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Hinata adalah kenyataan kalau cowok itu memakai eyeliner, GaaraHina.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, GaaraHina, alur yang kayaknya loncat-loncat (?), EYD parah, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Ga suka silakan injek tombol back masing-masing.

**Summary: **Cowok yang ada di ruang tamu itu cukup keren. Rambutnya merah, mata hijau, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Hinata adalah kenyataan kalau cowok itu memakai eyeliner.

Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari Mayda Yumeko. Plot dan alur, tentu ceritanya dari saya.

.

.

Dengan tangan yang memegang mangkok eskrim rasa nangka dan sendok kecil yang dia gigit-gigit, Hinata berada di balik gorden pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang tengah mengintip sosok asing di ruang tamu. Cowok -berambut merah, bermata hijau, kelopak mata bereyeliner, dan bertatto di kening—itu sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya, Neji. Jadi, kemungkinannya cowok keren itu teman kampus Neji.

Neji dan cowok keren –masih—misterius itu terlihat serius membahas suatu hal. Sesekali terdengar perdebatan di antara mereka. Namun, sesekali mereka tertawa. Kalau bukan karena eskrim yang mencair dan menetes di kakinya, Hinata tidak akan beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Hinata memasuki dapur, dan memasukkan sisa eskrim ke dalam frizer. Kemudian dia duduk di meja makan, menunggui ibunya menata kue kering ke dalam toples.

"Tumben tidak sampai habis makan eskrimnya?" Ibu Hinata membuka percakapan.

"Ada obyek lain yang lebih menarik, Ma," jawab Hinata sambil cengengesan.

Si ibu melihat putrinya dengan kening berhias kerut. Tumben Hinata mengacuhkan eskrim kesukaannya. Meski Hinata sudah memasuki usia dewasa, tapi rasa suka terhadap eskrim tetap saja tak berubah. Putrinya ini tidak takut gendut karena kebanyakan makan eskrim.

"Kak Neji tadi bicara sama siapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada penasaran yang ditahan-tahan.

Si ibu tersenyum maklum. Memang wajar putrinya ini tertarik pada hal-hal berbau romansa. Hinata sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. "Kenapa? Kamu tertarik sama temannya Neji?" tembak ibu Hinata langsung.

Hinata pada awalnya kelabakan, tapi akhirnya dia cengar-cengir tidak jelas, "Hehehe, Hinata, kan sudah cukup umur untuk bersentuhan dengan hal-hal romansa seperti itu, Ma." Kilah Hinata.

"Terus, kamu naksir sama teman kakak?" Neji yang baru masuk ke dapur tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung pembicaraan antar perempuan, Hinata dan sang ibu.

Hinata sedikit terlonjak, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum melihat Neji. "Teman kakak sudah pulang?" Tanya Hinata. Anggukan kepala Neji menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tadi kakak tanya, kamu naksir dia?" Neji mengulang pertanyaan yang sempat diabaikan Hinata.

"Namanya siapa, Kak?" bukannya mengelak, Hinata malah menyambut kail yang dilempar Neji.

"Rei Gaara. Dia teman kakak. Semester akhir juga." Penjelasan pendek dari Neji sudah cukup membuat hati Hinata melambung. "Tapi kakak juga tidak begitu mengenalnya. Kami akhir-akhir ini memang sering bertemu untuk mengerjakan tugas." Lanjut Neji.

"Dia anak baik, Neji?" Tanya sang ibu dan memandang anak sulungnya yang kini sibuk mengunyah kue kering buatannya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, Neji menelan kue yang dia kunyah, meminum teh apelnya pelan-pelan layaknya bangsawan. Jujur saja, dia sedikit terhibur dengan ekspresi penasaran dan ketidaksabaran dari raut wajah Ibu dan Hinata.

"Kakak~~~," rengek Hinata dibarengi dengan mengguncang-guncang pelan lengan kakaknya.

Neji tertawa kecil, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan ibunya setelah mendapat pelototan sadis dari sang ibu. "Dia anak band –terdengar pekikan kecil dari Hinata—seorang drummer_" Neji mengusap telinganya, setelah Hinata berkata 'keren' dengan volume yang lumayan tinggi, "dan kata teman-teman yang lain dia cowok yang baik. Aku tidak pernah mendengar gosip miring tentang Gaara." Lanjut Neji.

"Jadi, Kalau Hinata suka dia tidak masalah, kan?" Hinata memandang penuh harap pada sang ibu dan Neji.

.

Setelah menjadi pelayan pribadi dari kakaknya sendiri, Neji, Hinata akhirnya mendapatkan nomor telepon Gaara. Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, ternyata Gaara juga tertarik dengan Hinata. Jadi ceritanya, waktu Gaara ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang lalu, dia tahu kalau Hinata mengintip dirinya. Banyak hal yang dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan kesempatan dari Neji. Sama seperti Hinata yang 'diperbudak', Gaara juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Tapi semua penderitaan itu telah berlalu, Neji juga sudah menerima ganjarannya dengan menemani sang ibu olahraga kaki, yaitu berbelanja. Hukuman yang setimpal untuk cowok keren berwajah di atas standar seperti Neji. Benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosi karena kemanapun kakinya melangkah, dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian, dan melihat berbagai ekspresi yang membuat buku kuduknya merinding. Bagaimana tidak merinding, kalau para perempuan itu memandangnya seolah dia makanan yang begitu lezat.

Hinata berguling ke sana ke mari di atas tempat tidur, sambil memeluk boneka sapi kesayangannya. "Besok Gaara menjemputku jam berapa?" ujarnya pada sang pacar di ujung telepon sana.

'Jam delapan pagi. Kita jalan-jalan dulu, baru nonton film Tualait Jelaga, baru kita makan siang. Bagaimana?' ujar Gaara di telepon menjelaskan rencana kencan besok minggu.

"Jam delapan?" Hinata mencoba memastikan.

'Iya. Kenapa? Atau kamu punya ide yang lain?'

"Tidak, kok. Besok saya tunggu. Jam delapan tepat, ya?"

'Pasti. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, jadi tidak mungkin terlambat." Gombalan Gaara sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah, semakin erat memeluk boneka sapi. 'Kamu tidur sekarang ya, biar tidak kesiangan?' saran Gaara.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata menggangguk mendengar ucapan Gaara, padahal Gaara tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Baik, Gaara. Selamat malam…,"

'Malam…,' balas Gaara.

Hinata mencium ponsel yang dia genggam, lalu dipandanginya benda yang baru saja menjadi penghubung antara dia dan Gaara. Tersenyum senang dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Sebelum ke bioskop untuk menonton film romantis Tualait Jelaga –dengan vampire ganteng dan keren sebagai tokoh utama—Gaara dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu di TaimZon. Banyak permainan yang mereka lakukan. Ketika Hinata akan menukar banyaknya kupon yang mereka dapat, Gaara meminta izin ke kamar mandi dengan alasan merapikan rambut. Alasan yang sempat membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alis, tapi setelah melihat rambut Gaara memang agak berantakan, Hinata memaklumi.

Popcorn dan minuman sudah di tangan, tiket juga sudah. Kini mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di dalam ruangan minim cahaya. Film Tualait Jelaga sudah mulai diputar, cahaya yang minim dimanfaatkan oleh mereka untuk bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Gaara, yang pada awalnya memegang tangan kiri Hinata, kemudian meremasnya pelan.

"kenapa?" ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Biar romantis…," jawaban Gaara dan apa yang dia lakukan sudah cukup membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata merasa terganggu dengan keagresifan Gaara. Gaara mulai berani merangkulnya. Setelah dua kali Hinata gagal mencoba melepaskan tangan Gaara dari pundaknya, akhirnya dia menyerah. Dia mencoba berpikir positif, misalnya Gaara memang begitu menyayanginya dan ingin berdekatan dengannya.

Kini, mereka berdua sudah berada di kafe untuk makan siang. Sesekali Hinata membicarakan film yang mereka tonton tadi. Mulai dari soundtrack filmnya yang romantis, vampirnya yang ganteng setingkat dewa-dewa Yunani, dan manusia serigala yang berbadan bagus. Di sela-sela mereka mengobrol, ada beberapa tindakan Gaara yang membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alis. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keheranan dan kebingungan.

Gaara beberapa kali kepergok mengerling genit pada cewek lain. Berkali-kali memeriksa rambut dan wajahnya pada layar ponsel. Oh ayolah, Hinata yang cewek saja tidak seribet itu. Mencoba mengabaikan hal-hal tadi, Hinata kembali konsentrasi pada menu makan siangnya.

Dengan wajah kemerah-merahan, Hinata berdiri canggung di depan Gaara. Bagaimana tidak, kalau dari dua menit yang lalu Gaara memandanginya tanpa kedip? Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa mata Gaara tidak merasa perih?

"Tidak mau masuk dulu?" Hinata akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. Dilihatnya Gaara mengusap wajah dan mengucek mata. Pasti perih tuh, pikir Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas menghadapi berondongan pertanyaan dari Neji." Tolak Gaara dan menimbulkan tawa kecil Hinata. "Hinata~~~" tiba-tiba Gaara menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan memanggilnya dengan suara yang dibuat sok seksi khas para cowok.

"A-a-apa?" Hinata mundur selangkah, tapi Gaara malah maju dua langkah.

"Kau pasti tahu yang ku mau…," ujar Gaara dan semakin mendekatkan diri pada Hinata yang mulai merinding tak karuan. Dilihatnya Gaara mulai memonyongkan bibir seperti ikan mas koki, dan memejamkan mata. Tidak, bukan ini yang Hinata mau. Memang sia, Hinata menyukai Gaara. Tapi setelah dia tahu kelakuan aneh-aneh Gaara tadi, mau tidak mau penilaian Hinata pada Gaara merosot sekian persen. Dan lagi, masa iya baru kencan pertama Gaara mau menciumnya? Hinata tidak mau, dia belum begitu mengenal Gaara. Dia mau berciuman dengan orang yang tepat. Oh tidak, bibir Gaara sudah semakin dekat. Hinata memejamkan mata erat-erat karena ketakutan, dan tanpa sadar dia pun berteriak.

TIIIDAAAAKKK

"Hei! Bangun! Hinata Bangun!" Neji mengguncang-guncang bahu Hinata agak kasar.

"HAH!" Hinata dengan tiba-tiba mmembuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia menatap nyalang pada Neji, lalu melihat ke sekitar kamarnya. Mimpi. Ternyata tadi itu Cuma mimpi. Gaara yang berkelakuan aneh, dan memaksanya untuk berciuman.

"Kamu mimpi apa, sih? Dari tadi teriak-teriak." Ujar Neji penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Neji, Hinata malah berkali-kali mengucap syukur.

"Dasar anak aneh. Cepat mandi, sudah jam tujuh pagi." Perintah Neji sambil keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"APAAA?!" teriak Hinata, yang kemudian meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari kea rah kamar mandi. Satu jam lagi Gaara akan menjemputnya.

.

END

.

.

Fans-nya Gaara, saya minta maaaaaf #bungkuk2. Saya jadi ilfil sendiri ngebayangin Gaara jadi kayak gitu. Ga bangeeet!

Maaf ya kalau nemu banyak typo dan banyak hal kekurangan lainnya. Lagi nyoba nulis yang ringan-ringan dan bertema remaja. Males ngedit, jadi terima apa adanya ya? #kabur.

Semoga menghibur, dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

Freyja Lawliet.


End file.
